User blog:Jenjie/Fanon Reviews! My Style!
This is my version of fanon reviews, more will be added later... I apologize for some stuff I say, don't be mad, just embrace where your weak points are and improve with a sequel or some movies! Rating System I liked the simple rating system, short, sweet, and to the point: Z''': Best thing EVAR!!! '''A:One of the best fanons ever. I hope there's a sequel. B''':Great! You have more potential. C:Average. You should make a sequel. D:Not good, but not the worst! F:Horrible. You write stories like Yajirboe eats. Fast, but it does you no good. There are also some in-between of the grades, you probably understand where it would stand. Reveiws '''Dragon Ball ST: B+ Really good! Especially Dark Kai. Not the best fanon every, but still really good. Is there a sequel? The language use if great. The description was so I could almost feel it. And the emotion stayed with me until the very end! Although the beginning was sorta slow... and that's an important fact for people like me with short attention spans. I reccomend this fanfic for all DBZ fans. Dragon Ball VT: A+ Let me start with AMAZING!!! You have a great storyline, great power levels, and a great main character. Although the short fight against Broly and insults against him really irritated me... I won't hold it against you. You definately have a talent with this, grammer could use some work, but I don't care about that. Overall, I WANT A SEQUEL TO ENJOY MORE! The main flaw to point out is how little the creators actually write. Rarely do you update but whatever, I call it anticipation, and I understand you're usually busy. I reccomend this fanfic but not for newcomers. Dragon Ball Z NS: C It was awesome, especially the latest parts. I like your creativity with #17 and Tsufu. Epic, but you are still lacking some of the grammer and it appears to have something missing in the story. I think it could be made better, and the grammer can sometimes distract me when reading and that's a problem. But, I am reading it, and that's what's really good! Overall, I'd like another sequel. This is a good thing to read, but not exactly the best one I've seen. Dragon Ball DA: B It's good, I like the idea DBZ recreation. It is pretty cool to see the anime with Vegeta's power. Not much to really say here. Good grammar, good story, good use of the characters, really good in general. Sadly, it was probably really easy to write considering you were reusing DBZ's storyline, but that thought was at the back of my head. Good job, you should make a GT remake, I'm sure you would make it better. lol. I recommend this fan fic. for newcomers to the DBZ world. Dragon Ball XT: C+ This one is partially with me involved but I'm ignoring that... I really don't do much. The creativity is nice. The way you link story archs is pretty good. Although, I personally think the fights are just attack, attack, attack, done. There really isn't much in the fights. But, the creativity is really good. I liked Z. Usually I don't like tournaments, the only reason there's one in DBAP is because almost every other fanon has one. I especcially didn't like this tournament because of how long it sounds like it will be and the idea has been done by proffessionals before... making this look much worse in comparison. But, people are reading it, the storyline ideas are clever and appealing, and, so far you're doing a good job. I am really the only person who doesn't like it much and that's because of my hate of tournaments. I recomend this fan fic. Dragon Ball DL: B It is generally good. I think I'd much rather see the Story Saga more. I like the creativity in this but I don't like how Future Trunks is in almost every fan fic. Also, I don't remember there being a reason for him coming back to the past other than "because he could". Although there are also grammar mistakes, there aren't too many and they are easy to understand. I would like a sequel, but first finish that Story Saga! I will definately keep reading this but not in a fanboy way. More of an intruiged way, to see Goten and Trunks go through all the stuff their fathers did, cool. This is a fan fic I recomend. Category:Blog posts